foolish optimism
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: "You'll be famous," he tells her. She's not quite so optimistic, but she almost believes him. /LucyScorpius and paintings of night skies.


**foolish optimism**

**.**

_optimism, wicked, toffee, and fairy lights_

**LucyScorpius**

* * *

><p>The first time she meets him, she knows that he's something special.<p>

All right, she's only a first year, and a _Weasley_ at that, but she knows what she wants. He's blonde, adorable, and lovably cocky. In a weird sort of way, he reminds her of the princes that she reads about in her fantasy novels.

But she's _not_ a Gryffindor and not brave in the least, so she has no idea how to talk to him. Most of the time, she just admires him from a distance.

He doesn't notice her.

* * *

><p>One day, she runs into him in the corridor.<p>

He takes a peek at the red that stains her brown waves and breaks into a smile. "Oh, you're the smallest Weasley, are you not?" He pats her on the head, sending chills down her spine, because really, she would have never have expected him to know who she is.

Her cheeks heating up, she gives him a small nod. "Lucy Weasley."

"I was right, aren't I always?" his face lights up and he grins cheekily at her insulted face, ruffling her waves. "Jokes, jokes. Do you always take life so seriously, Weasley? Honestly, loosen up. It'll do you some good."

"I am loose," she protests, crossing her arms, but he's already gone and she wonders if he gives everyone such an interesting treatment when they first meet.

Itmakes her cheeks flame up once again at the very thought.

* * *

><p>He's dating Rose when she realizes how very unhealthy all of this is.<p>

All right, so maybe he's gorgeous, but she's wasting precious days away dreaming of him and his sleek blonde hair. She's only a second year and he would _never_ in a million years consider her that way. She's only being foolishly optimistic to think for even a second that he would think of her as anything other than 'Small Weasley.'

They've met a few times in the hallways before, yes. He's patted her on the head and greeted her, the 'Small Weasley'. But never has he looked at her as anything other than someone to platonically tease or pat on the head. So maybe it's just very _wrong_ that she likes him far more than she should.

Maybe it's time for her to get over him.

It's only a childhood crush, after all.

* * *

><p>Stars sparkle like fairy lights above her. Whipping out her paintbrush, she presses it to the canvas, trying to capture the moment with the painting she hopes to create. She wants to savour the magic of this area- her favourite on the grounds- forever.<p>

She dips her paintbrush into the black paint. After a moment of deliberation, she swirls it with the grey _(Scorpius' eyes- no, she mustn't think of him)_, trying to recreate the way the sky looks tonight.

Then there are footsteps before someone greets her with a soft, "Hello." Startled, she drops her paintbrush, splattering paint all over herself and the unwanted visitor.

Embarrassed, she picks up her paintbrush, splashing a dot of black paint onto his nose. "Scorpius," she greets him with a giggle.

"Small Weasley, what are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm painting, obviously," Lucy replies, smiling. "I like the way the sky looks from here, with all the dots. It's almost as if the faeries in the sky are smiling down on us."

Laughing, he tells her, "It is, isn't it?"

"I believe in faeries," she tells him with the utmost sincerity. "Go ahead, say it. I'm weird, I know. People have told me that often enough."

"I think you're unique, Small Weasley," he tells her.

Trying not to blush, she turns back to the canvas, dotting the starry sky with bursts of light, the stars that set the sky on fire. She tries to get it the way she wants it, but nothing seems to be working. Frustrated, she drapes her sheet back over the canvas, hoping no one will find it.

"I suppose my work here is done, then," she tells him with a smile.

As she walks away, she swears she sees the fairy lights ablaze in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, she tries to be wicked (she was almost a Slytherin, after all).<p>

On a whim, she asks out Lorcan Scamander, and because they're best friends, he agrees. But it doesn't work- whenever she's with him, she looks into his grey eyes and sees _Malfoy._

Once, they're at the Three Broomsticks, sipping Butterbeers and being the school's most awkward couple, when Scorpius bursts in. She watches, vaguely entertained, as his eyes travel over to see her sitting across from Lorcan. He glares at them for a moment, then looks confused and dashes out the door.

She simply folds her hands in her lap and smirks, because _maybe_ he's finally feeling what she's been feeling for ages.

* * *

><p>Later that week during Quidditch, he falls off his broom. She wants to scream, she really does, but all she can do is run as fast as her legs will take her down to the sight of his crash. She assumes that this is <em>pure<em> fear.

Her hands fly to her cheeks, and she whispers desperately, "Scorpius, it's Little Weasley. Are you all right, there?"

Instead of speaking, he does what he probably should have done all along. He shoots up and kisses her on the lips.

He tastes like toffee, green apples, and rebellion, the taste that is now irresistible. All she can do is kiss him back, thinking of how _maybe_ this is a fairytale, and maybe she's finally found how to have a happily-ever-after.

"My Little Weasley," he whispers once he pulls away, and they both laugh.

* * *

><p>She gives him her painting of the night sky, which is one of her favourites. When she comes up to his dorm room one night, she sees it hanging right beside his bed, her name scrawled in the corner.<p>

"You're going to be famous one day," he tells her.

She's not quite so optimistic, but she almost believes him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For Pearl, cause she dared me to write a LucyScorpius HarryGinny style in 1000 words cause I can't seem to write anything shorter and I'm stubborn so I did it. HA, I DID IT IN EXACTLY 1000 WORDS.**

**SORRY FOR CRAPPY WRITING. You know you all love me anyway ;)**

**Please read and review. Don't favorite without a review, please.**


End file.
